When The Rain Falls
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Killua and Gon were both hanging out on the Yorkshin. Gon decided to go at the park with Killua but then it started raining so the two of them should find some place that could cover them. When they found out that the place's private, it's a perfect time for them to talk about their confessions. KilluGon one-shot! R&R!


"Gon, hurry up!"

Killua told his best friend while he was outside the bathroom knocking at the door. Gon's been inside the bathroom since a while ago and he didn't even care that Killua's been waiting for him and yelling at him.

"Gon! C'mon, get out already will ya?"

"Hai! Chotto matte, Killua!" Gon finally said a word.

Even if Killua heard what his best friend said, he still heard a running water from inside. He wonders why Gon's been long at the bathroom, is he enjoying that water or something? Or maybe he's been playing with the water?

Killua was crossing his arms while waiting for Gon, this time he tried to calm down and just be patient so that he won't be overstressed.

He was expecting that Gon would finish taking a bath in an hour but meanwhile, he finally didn't hear a water running inside. So Killua's feeling much relief right now.

"I'm done, Killua." Gon said while bringing a towel drying his hair but he already had his clothes on.

"Geez, what took you so long? You know I've been waiting for you for hours." Killua said.

"Hours? I've been inside for...40 minutes I think..."

"Ah, whatever! Now hurry up and fix yourself, we're going outside." Killua said while walking towards the door.

"Okay, just wait a sec Killua. I'm almost done...and...okay. Let's go now." Gon smiled while looking at Killua.

But whenever Gon's eyes were looking at his, he couldn't really understand what's going on with him. He's feeling like his heart's pounding and his face turns red so that's why he's avoiding to look at Gon for a long time.

"Ne Killua, why should we go outside?" Gon asked curiously.

"N-Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you. That's all."

"Mmm? But we're actually spending our time together a lot."

"So...what? Gon, we just got here in Yorkshin. There's no way I wanna miss hanging out with you here." Killua held Gon's shoulder.

"Souka...but, where are Kurapika and Leorio? I haven't seen them this morning." Gon asked.

"They're...ah! Both of them went at the mall, to buy some groceries." Killua said unsure. He's not sure if Leorio and Kurapika were at the mall right now but he heard them talking about it a while ago.

So anyway, the two of them were walking outside and they had no idea where they're planning to go. But they just continued walking without speaking with each other, they were being silent for now.

Since there's no other place they've been deciding to go to, Killua was thinking on going at the restaurant because he's feeling hungry. He realized he didn't have breakfast this morning.

His stomach's already growling but he's avoiding it so that it won't be embarrassing although when Gon finds out about it, he'll try to mess up with Killua.

But there's no other way anyway. All he needs to do is to ask Gon to go head at the restaurant.

"Ano Gon...how about we'll go at the restaurant." Killua suggested.

"Hmm? Nande?" Gon asked.

Killua was much pretty annoyed about Gon always asking and he always thought that Gon's acting like an idiot. Of course he pounded him many times for acting stupid but still, he's always treating him as his best friend.

"Umm, I think I'm hungry because I haven't eat breakfast." Killua told him the truth and while he's speaking, he's holding his stomach because it's starting to growl.

"Really? I haven't eat breakfast either. I'm also hungry you know." Gon said.

"So, treat me?" Killua smirked.

"Sure. But make sure you'll pay me back, wakatta?"

"Ehh? Why should I pay you back? It's a treat you know."

"Ahaha! Just kidding..." Gon chuckled.

After their talking, they're being quiet with each other again. They haven't even noticed that they're being close with each other. Last time whenever they hang and walk together, they always have a gap and a space.

But today's different. It's like they haven't mind that they're too close and none of them complains about it. Well, because that's what friends are for!

By the way, the two of them are near the restaurant and can't even wait to eat some food already.

They walked inside and searched for some seats and when they found one, they quickly sat down and waited for the waiter to take their orders.

After a while, one waiter came to them and asked for their orders.

"Good morning sir, may I take your order?" He bowed down and asked Killua already holding his pen and paper.

"Hmm...eto..." Killua tried to choose on the menu. "Ah! I would like to order all these Japanese food! And these desserts." Killua smiled.

The waiter was sweating while writing all the food that Killua ordered. His arm got tired from writing then he sweat dropped and turned at Gon smirking.

"Umm, how about your order, sir?" He asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"I'll just order a sandwich and a pizza please. Oh and also two drinks."

"O-Okay, so that's all of it? Just wait for a moment and your food will be here in a few minutes." The waiter walked swiftly to the kitchen.

While waiting for their food, they just looked anything around for a while and being patient. Killua turned to Gon and looked at him.

He noticed that his best friend looks bored and depressed because of his arms and head resting at the table. So he decided to cheer his best friend.

"Ne Gon, you looked bored. Is something wrong?" He asked in concerned.

"N-No, I'm not bored. I'm just feeling hungry that's all." Gon said.

"Oh, I understand. Soo, after we eat what do you think we should do next?" Killua asked.

"Hmm, wakaranai no...but I guess we could just walk around and hang out."

"Okay, when we hang out later you decide where to go, okay Gon?"

"Mhm!" Gon nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, their food were finally prepared and it was already set on the table. They can't even wait to taste their food already.

Gon first ate his sandwich but he can't wait to taste his delcious food that he ordered. After he's done with a sandwich, he proceeded on his large pizza.

Killua had just realized that he had too many orders. He's not even sure if he could finish eat all but he first started at his sashimi, a Japanese food he ordered.

While he's eating, he noticed that Gon put a piece of pizza in his plate. He was confused about it but whatever, he ate it and continued finishing his own food.

After that Gon's done finishing his food, he felt completely full and all he did was just look on Killua.

Of course Killua's also done and he's stuffed but all that's left it just his desserts. He doesn't know if he could survive this one.

Killua sliced a piece of his cake but then he looked at his best friend and intended to share it with him.

"Gon, do you want some?" Killua asked.

"A-Are you sure? But actually I'm already full." Gon said.

"Is that so? But anyways I wanted you to try this."

"O-Okay..."

Killua feeded Gon's mouth and he tasted it. He chewed it and swallowed it in his mouth.

"Sugoi ne, Killua this taste awesome!" Gon said.

"Hontou? Hmm, maybe I should try one too." Killua said.

Killua sliced a piece of his cake and he's about to eat it, but then he noticed that Gon was holding his hand and grabbing the fork from him.

"I also wanted to feed you Killua." Gon looked at Killua'e eyes.

There it goes again. Killua's eyes were contacting at Gon's and he felt something strange again. He also felt that his face is heating up and turning red.

"You- are you sure about this?" Killua asked.

"Mm. I wanted to do the same way you did." Gon smiled at his best friend while his hands are still on Killua's.

So Killua leaned closer while Gon feeded him. The cake was already in his mouth then he bit it and swallowed it.

"You're right Gon. It does tastes delicious."

Killua continued to eat and he finished it after a while.

Gon paid for their food then the two of them walked outside.

"So Gon, where should we go now?" Killua asked.

"At the Park, if you want." Gon said.

"Okay, let's head there right now."

They both went at the park and tried to look for some place that's private though Killua always wanted some place that's private so that they could both talk privately.

While they were walking, they felt something that it's gonna rain. The two of them forgot to bring their umbrella although they didn't even know that it's gonna rain like this.

This time the rain got stronger and they needed to go some place that could protect their heads from the rain or else they'll get sick.

Killua was the one who's worried about Gon and he didn't want his best friend to catch a cold. He doesn't care about him but he would sacrifice for his best friend.

"Gon, take my coat I'm going to find some place to cover us." Killua said. And yes, he did have a coat on already.

"But Killua..."

"Right there!" Killua pointed it.

Finally the two of them had some cover, it's like a place that was private so it's perfect for just the two of them.

"Gon, daijobou ga?" Killua said while panting.

"Ah. Ore no daijobou, Killua." Gon said.

"Yokatta no. I'm so glad that you're safe from tha rain, Gon."

"Naze? Why should you be worried about me Killua?"

"Because...I care about you, Gon. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"It's just a rain, and besides I don't even get sick so easily." Gon smiled at Killua.

Killua confirms that caring so much for his best friend means that he loved him so much. Yes he definitely loved his best friend but he felt like he loved him more than just a friend.

Yet, he loved as in loved Gon for the first time in his life, he never loved someone like Gon. He seemed to have a crush on Gon ever since their at the Hunter Exam but he never reveals it.

After all those adventures they had, Killua's being on Gon's side and he never intends on seperating at him.

So, is it time for him to confess? It's a private place for the two of them.

"Gon, I have something to tell you. I told you that I care for you so much right? So I've been thinking to tell you that-"

Killua was cut off when his shirt was pulled suddenly by Gon and he was shocked that Gon was kissing him in his lips.

"I love you, Killua." Gon released Killua and embraced him passionately.

"G-Gon I...how did you know that I-"

"I knew it all along. I love you Killua but not as a friend. I really love you." Gon truly meant what he said and he's not afraid to confess his feelings to his best friend.

"I loved you too Gon. Actually I was in love you you from just a first sight." Killua smiled.

Now it's time for Killua to kiss Gon back by just a sudden move for Gon to be surprised. He embraced Gon tightly and kissed him passionately. Gon closed his eyes also kissing Killua.

After that, the rain finally stopped. So now's the time that they should go some place else already.

Gon sneezed when he stood up with Killua.

"Killua, I think I'm catching a cold." Gon sniffed.

"See? I told you to wear my coat but don't worry. Let's return to the hotel now, I'm sure Kurapika and Leorio are there already." Killua said.

"O-Okay..."

~The End~

* * *

_I apologize if I'm having wrong grammars. I'm not really sure if my grammars are correct. _

_Please review if you like this story! Reviews makes me happy! Dozo!_

* * *

**Next story I'm going to write is...I'm not really sure but I hope I could have a chance to write a HisoGon story.**


End file.
